Ce que c'est de vivre
by padminirogue
Summary: SS/HG. Une renaissance est toujours possible, il suffit parfois simplement de trouver quelqu'un pour nous montrer le chemin.


Une nouvelle petite histoire, après la grande traversée du désert de l'inspiration. SS/HG ( ). Ne prends pas en compte le tome 7. J'éspère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review !

Disclaimer : JKR détient la propriété de la Miss-je-sais-tout, de Severus Snape (malheuresement...), de Poudlard, du parc & des cachots. Le reste est de moi.

**Ce que c'est de vivre**

Hermione traversait le grand parc de Poudlard en profitant des premiers rayons du soleil. La journée s'annonçait chaude, mais elle n'en profiterait pas, pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait, comme toutes les semaines depuis trois ans, chez celui qui avait été autrefois son professeur de potions.

Snape avait toujours refusé de la prendre en apprentissage, mais elle s'était imposée et, si aucun contrat n'avait été signé, elle revenait désormais régulièrement pour parfaire ses acquis en Potions.

*

Cela faisait donc 3 ans que la guerre était terminée, Voldemort avait été vaincu et le calme était revenu sur le monde sorcier. Avec son statut d'héroïne de guerre et sa scolarité exemplaire, elle avait été très demandée, et avait finalement opté pour une formation de médicomage. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, au moins pour un temps, des complots de ce monde et avait refusé tout net la carrière d'Auror qui lui était accordée d'office. Elle voulait étudier, réussir par elle-même, et surtout, vivre sa vie au jour le jour, une vraie vie de jeune adulte, et non plus de combattante.

Elle étudiait donc a Sainte Mangouste, tout en utilisant son jour de congé hebdomadaire pour passer du temps à Poudlard, à apprendre, encore et encore.

En trois ans, elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule séance.

*

En descendant dans les cachots, Hermione repensait à ce temps qui s'était écoulé. Ses études s'achèveraient bientôt, avec un examen au mois de septembre. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle avait largement les capacités pour réussir, et elle le savait, ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait.

D'ici deux mois, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de revenir …

--------------

Elle prononça le mot de passe, et entra dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas entrain de travailler, mais lisait dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver.

« …Professeur ?

- …

- Professeur ?

- Ah, Miss Granger. Vous êtes là. Je commençais pourtant à espérer que vous alliez oublier de venir m'importuner aujourd'hui. »

Hermione soupira légèrement, tous leurs 'cours' se déroulaient de la même façon. Snape râlait et se plaignait plus ou moins de sa présence. Parfois il essayait de la faire repartir, parfois non. Elle restait toujours.

« Allez-vous rester plantée là longtemps ? Peut être avez-vous autre chose de prévu ailleurs, qui vous occupe l'esprit ? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez surtout pas à vous en aller …

- Vous savez très bien que je reste, Professeur.

- C'est ce que je craignais… puisque vous êtes là, j'ai un nouveau livre à vous proposer, qui devrait vous intéresser… »

Hermione regarda le livre qu'il lui indiquait, posé sur la table basse. C'était une première, il avait délibérément préparé quelque chose pour elle. Il semblait non plus accepter sa présence, mais même l'attendre.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, prit le livre et se plongea dedans. Son voisin était déjà reparti dans sa lecture, sans plus faire attention à elle.

*

Au fil des années, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Enfin, rapprochés …

Hermione savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de son professeur. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle l'aimait…

Et elle était bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre, et à lui faire l'aimer en retour.

Ainsi, au fur et a mesure, leur relation s'était muée en quelque chose d'étrange. Pas une histoire d'amitié, encore moins une histoire d'amour. Ils parlaient peu, et toujours de potions. Parfois elle se laissait aller a lui raconter un voyage, une envie, quelque chose qu'elle avait vu… elle sentait toujours a quel moments elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de propos, et quand ils étaient de trop. Quand la potion qu'elle réalisait était particulièrement difficile, il guidait ses gestes et elle devait se concentrer doublement pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le flot d'émotions provoqué par la main de son professeur sur son bras. Il était même arrivé, certains soirs, mais c'était si rare qu'elle se demandait toujours si elle n'avait pas rêvé, que le masque tombe. Elle découvrait alors le vrai Snape, celui qu'elle avait deviné en lui, celui pourquoi elle l'aimait.

Elle y allait toujours en douceur, de peur de briser ce minuscule lien qui s'était établi entre eux. Une fois, elle avait eu l'impression que Snape avait compris, une lueur étrange était passée dans son regard, et elle avait craint qu'il ne la renvoie aussi sec. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait du tout. Pas un mot, aucune remarque pour lui dire d'abandonner, mais pas le moindre signe d'encouragement non plus.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait l'attendre éternellement, que cela lui suffirait. Mais ça faisait déjà trois ans, et l'éternité allait lui sembler bien longue.

*

Soudain, Hermione se leva et alla consulter un des livres qu'elle transportait dans son sac. Au bout de quelques minutes, Snape finit par se retourner, n'entendant plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Son élève se tenait immobile, les yeux rivés sur sa page, elle semblait stupefixée.

« Miss … ?

- ...

- .. Hermione ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit l'ouvrage sans un mot, puis lui apporta le livre qu'elle lisait précédemment, qui portait sur les effets de pierres précieuses dans les potions. Trop absorbée par sa découverte, elle ne remarqua même pas que son professeur, inquiet, avait utilisé son prénom.

Retrouvant la parole, elle lui demanda si il pensait qu'avec certaines de ces pierres, il serait possible de modifier certaines potions, sont la potion tue-loup, afin de les rendre plus efficaces.

« … avec des éclats de pierre de lune, le gout changerait, et si … si l'opale la rendait plus puissante ? Je sais qu'il est impossible de guérir complètement la lycanthropie, mais cela pourrait être une avancée considérable… »

Severus, face à elle, restait étrangement calme. Il la regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage rosi par l'excitation alors qu'elle continuait d'énumérer toutes les hypothèses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il la prit par les épaules, plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son élève et murmura : « Calmez-vous, Miss Granger. La seule chose à faire pour le moment est de tester tout ça. ». Il la lâcha, replaça doucement une mèche brune derrière son oreille, puis disparut dans la réserve.

Et si Hermione restait toujours immobile, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les potions.

*

Plusieurs chaudrons fumaient dans le laboratoire. Snape et Hermione s'affairaient autour d'eux, remuant l'un, ajoutant des ingrédients dans un autre…

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, en silence, mais dans une symbiose parfaite, se relayant autour des potions pour y apporter les améliorations qui leur paraissaient nécessaires. Hermione tendit le bras vers les éclats d'ambre, et allait les jeter dans un des chaudrons lorsque …

« NON ! … Pas maintenant »

En disant cela, il avait attrapé sa main pour la retenir. Le temps s'arrêta. Après quelques instants il voulut retirer sa main mais Hermione l'avait saisie, et se rapprocha doucement de lui. « Professeur, je pense que nous devrions faire une … pause. Nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme était maintenant tout contre son professeur, et elle tenait encore sa main, refusant de la laisser s'échapper. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Hermione savait qu'elle allait franchir un point de non retour, et que dans les prochaines secondes elle allait très certainement être avadakedavérisée, mais son cœur et son instinct la poussaient à continuer. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son Snape. D'abord hésitant, il finit par répondre à son baiser. Puis recula. Quand il parla, son ton était dépourvu de toute sa morgue habituelle.

« Je ne peux pas, Hermione, je ne peux pas. Je suis trop vieux, et trop abimé par ma guerre pour toi. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde dans lequel tu vis, tu dois te trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. »

Pour couper court à ces paroles, Hermione recommença a l'embrasser. C'était un baiser presque désespéré, un baiser qui voulait dire 'viens, reste avec moi', 'ne t'enfuis pas, ne te renferme pas dans ta solitude'. Elle essayait de faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, tout ce qu'il représentait.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je ne connais pas ce monde. Je n'ai connu que la guerre, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre rôle que celui d'espion. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre…»

Hermione resserra sa prise sur sa main, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui sourit doucement. Elle l'entraina vers la porte, vers l'extérieur, en lui disant : « Alors viens, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer. »


End file.
